


Modern Loneliness

by Winter_Widow_Jolu19502008



Series: Lulu Spencer [1]
Category: General Hospital (TV 1963)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-16
Updated: 2021-02-16
Packaged: 2021-03-18 15:48:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 428
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29492322
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Winter_Widow_Jolu19502008/pseuds/Winter_Widow_Jolu19502008
Summary: A Drabble book dedicated to Lulu Spencer.
Series: Lulu Spencer [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2166255





	Modern Loneliness

Prompt: “Don’t fucking come back until you’re sober.”  
Lulu’s POV   
“Don’t come back!” I yelled pushing at my fathers chest, so sick of him never showing up for anything.  
“Cupcake please, I am so sorry-“ Luke Spencer rushes to apologize, knowing he had fucked up.  
“I’m sorry is dead! I’ve heard it too much, come back when you’re sober!” I yelled at him so sick of feeling second best to everyone, rushing out of The Haunted Star with tears trailing down my cheeks.  
Johnny’s POV   
“Luke’s just chasing the high now, at this point I’m not sure it’s going to get any better.” Lovett shook his head, he hadn’t drank since Luke had started spiraling out of control.  
“Damn…”I trailed off, this just made me want to cry.  
“Nobody’s taking it harder then sis. She thinks that she can save him-that she can save everyone. I just don’t want to see her end up like Luke.” Ethan sighed running a hand over his face, as there was a pounding at the door.  
“Come in.” Ethan sighs and the door unlocked, on the other side of it was Lulu Spencer.  
“What’s wrong? Did you go to The Haunted Star again?” Both men immediately noticed her tears and the way her arms were wrapped around herself.  
“I shouldn’t have been there.” Lulu cleared her throat, dragging her feet as she walked towards the living room.  
“Sit down.” I sighed rising from my seat, making sure that she did just that.  
“I was cleaning up glass because it was everywhere and I ended up getting a shard of glass in my hand which set him off. I don’t think he’s ever yelled at me like that before…” she trails off, upset.  
“Is the glass still in you’re hand?” I asked her, gently lifting her right hand up.  
“Y-Yes.” She stutters.  
“I’ve got tweezers, I’ll go get them.” Lovett rose from his seat. After he left the room Lulu just placed her head in my lap with a muffled sigh.  
“I know it’s gotta be hard.” I sighed stroking her hair.  
“I just want him to get help and like the stubborn jackass he is-he won’t do it. He’s going to destroy himself. I just can’t watch anymore…”Lulu mumbled sitting up as Ethan came back.  
“This might hurt.” I told her taking the tweezers from him.  
“It wasn’t so bad, I’ve been through worse.” Lulu cracked a tight smile.  
“Why don’t you stay here tonight?” I asked her, as she settled in my arms.  
“Thank you. I think I will.”


End file.
